Life was gonna be this way
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Siete amigos muy diferentes viven su día a día mientras invaden departamentos y toman café. The Avengers!FRIENDS
1. The One with the new guy

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers y sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel y por ende a Disney (No se quejen, mínimo Disney invirtió en la película).

* * *

The One with the new guy.

Steve se despertó a las siete de la mañana como todos los días, salió de su habitación y miro a Clint dormido en el sofá más grande de la sala. El punto es que Steve vivía solo pero Clint se la pasaba la mayoría de las noches en su departamento y no dormía en la segunda habitación porque Steve la cerraba con candado para evitar eso.

Después de su rutina diaria en el baño, salió y le aventó un cojín a Clint para que despierte. ―Vale, lo siento ―pronunció levantándose del sofá para después caminar hacia el baño.

Steve abrió la alacena para sacar café y prepararle uno muy cargado a Clint, hizo una mueca al ver que no tenía.

* * *

Bruce se despertó gracias a que su celular sonaba, tanteó en su buro para encontrarlo.

―¿Hola? ―pregunto con voz adormilada.

―¡Banner, amigo! ―Tony grito (Bruce estaba seguro que fue apropósito) ―Café Shield en quince minutos ―y colgó.

Bruce aventó su celular al otro extremo de la habitación, se levanto y comenzó a alistarse para bajar.

Al salir se encontró con Natasha haciendo yoga.

―Buenos días, Bruce ―saludo ella mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios.

―Buenos días, Nat ―contestó.

―Hey, chicos solo vengo por café ―anunció Steve mientras entraba y hurgaba en la alacena.

Bruce sacudió su mano y entro al baño.

* * *

Tony entro a la cafetería Shield, era una cafetería como las de no hace mucho, contaba con varias mesas con sillas llamativas y cómodas, un bar donde pedias las bebidas y uno que otro panecillo. En el centro, un sofá grande acompañado con uno más pequeño y una mesa de té, al lado del sofá un par de sillas, a parte de un especie de asiento en forma cuadrada que no se veía nada cómodo pero servía.

Stark se sentó en el sofá pequeño, si lugar favorito y fue atendido por Maria, quién en realidad solo hizo acto de presencia ya que conocía muy bien el pedido de Tony.

Su café llego a sus manos y tres minutos después Bruce atravesaba la puerta de entrada.

―¿Qué quieres, Tony? ―dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el extremo del sofá grande.

―Que humor, ¿despertaste con el pie izquierdo? ―bebió café con una sonrisa y siseo al quemarse la lengua.

―Bueno, estoy de vacaciones y me haces despertarme a las siete ―hizo un gesto de negación a Maria que se acercaba a pedir su orden.

―Te tengo algo mejor que vacaciones: Los Angeles. ―sonrió satisfactoriamente.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto sin entender.

―Que iremos a Los Angeles, tengo un par de reuniones haya y como soy un gran amigo quiero ir contigo. ―explico para después tomar café.

―¿Te cancelaron las supermodelos?

―Y ya tengo siete boletos pagados ―dijo asintiendo.

―¿Quiénes mas irán? ―ya le estaba comenzando a interesar la idea.

―Esa es la mejor parte, te dejaré elegir a quien quieras… A menos que sean los aburridos de tu trabajo, si es así llevo a María.

―Venga Tony, tu quieres que invite a Natasha para que puedas coquetearle. ―negó levemente, ¿en realidad Tony creía que no se daría cuenta?

―Si la invitas, tendrás un día completo en el spa ―contraataco sabiendo la debilidad de Bruce.

―¿Y cuando salimos?

* * *

Steve desayunaba tranquilamente un pan tostado con mermelada mientras veía sus cuentas, no, no podía seguir pagando el alquiler del departamento, realmente esperaba que alguien leyera el anuncio en el periódico.

―Aun no entiendo como prefieres vivir con un completo extraño que conmigo ―replico Clint comiendo sonoramente una galleta.

Steve solo lo miro con cara de "¿Hablas en serio?". Escucho tres golpes en la puerta y después entró Thor.

―Hola Steve ―saludo con una sonrisa.

―Hola Thor, ¿recuerdas a Clint?

―Claro que lo recuerdo, anoche nos encontramos y tuvimos una larga noche ―se sentó en la silla al lado de Barton.

―Hey, Steve. Este hombre puede beberse una jarra entera de cerveza y después citar el juramento a la bandera mientras da vueltas… Es un demente ―exclamo Clint con alegría.

―Sí, lo hace desde la universidad, pensé que era algo estúpido pero raramente funciona con las chicas ―recordó con una sonrisa.

―Bueno, pero vengo por otra cosa, vi tu anuncio en el periódico ―interrumpió Thor sacando su propia impresión y enseñando el anuncio.

―Oh, sí, eh tenido algunos problemas y creo que es prudente conseguir un compañero de piso ―explico Steve con un poco de pena.

―Oh, amigo, un día antes y no firmaba los papeles.

―¿De que hablas? ―pregunto Clint, que se servía jugo de naranja.

―Pues que yo estaba buscando departamento y encontré uno al frente de la calle… ―se levanto hacia el ventanal. ―Mira, lo puedes ver desde aquí.

Steve y Clint lo siguieron y miraron hacia donde apuntaba.

―¿Vives con ese hombre gordo? ―pregunto Clint con una mueca.

―Uh, no. Creo que se refiere al piso de arriba. ―aclaro Steve también mirando al hombre.

―Oh, el señor Huffydor. ―dijo muy alegremente Thor.

* * *

A la una de la tarde, Natasha entro a la cafetería Shield directamente al bar.

―¿Qué te puedo servir hoy? ―pregunto el empleado, Phil Coulson.

―Un frappe, Phil ―pidió sonriente y tomando asiento en una silla.

―¿Sabes? Su nombre de pila es "mesero" ―dijo Tony acercándose a ella.

―Oh, claro y el tuyo es "lárgate" ―respondió sacando una revista de su bolso.

Tony rió pero no le importo y se sentó a su lado.

―¿Por qué hieres mi ego, Naty?

―Natasha. Y no lo hiero, solo digo la verdad ―bajo su revista y tomo de su café recién entregado por Phil.

―¿Sabes? Un día caerás.

―Pero del séptimo piso, porque tú y yo ―hizo una línea imaginaría entre ellos ―Nunca va a suceder.

―Vale, ya lo veremos… ―se levanto del asiento, era hora de ir a trabajar.

Natasha bufó enojada, Stark siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

―¿Disculpa? ―dijo una voz tras ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro. ―Dime.

―Oh, busco el edificio Carter, verás un chico busca compañero de piso y quiero entrevistarme con él.

―¿En 5B? ―pregunto mirando al hombre.

―Oh, sí. Exactamente ese ―la miro de arriba abajo ―Soy Loki ―extendió su mano.

―Natasha Romanoff ―acepto el saludo ―Soy vecina del Steve, el que busca piso, te puedo llevar si lo deseas.

―Eso sería muy amable de tu parte.

* * *

―Clint, llevas toda la mañana aquí, tienes que darle de comer a tu perro… Por favor ya vete ―pedía Steve, limpiando la sala.

―Halcón es más dependiente que yo, no estaré sorprendido si un día aprende a hablar y me dice que me deja fuera del departamento ―contesto mirando la televisión.

―¡Solo vete, date una ducha y cámbiate esa ropa! ―grito Steve malhumorado.

―Esa no es una buena primera impresión ―dijo Loki a un lado de Natasha.

* * *

Tanto como Steve y Clint miraron hacia la puerta.

―Hey, Steve. El es Loki y estaba interesado en el piso ―murmuro Natasha con una sonrisa incomoda.

Thor salía del edificio donde trabajaba (o se supone que lo hacía pero como su padre era el dueño) y camino hacia un puesto de revistas para buscar alguna que le entretuviera.

―Thor, amigo. La nueva edición de People aun no sale ―dijo Stark a su lado.

―¡Tony! ―lo abrazo con entusiasmo.

―Hey, hey ―Tony lo separo ―Westwood ―sacudió su traje de cualquier arruga.

La cosa es que a Tony le agradaba Thor, si, pero a veces el rubio era demasiado efusivo con sus acciones. Tony aun se preguntaba cómo alguien tan agradable podía ser amigo de alguien tan malhumorado como Bruce, aunque bueno, Bruce era amigo de él. Definitivamente Banner no sabía elegir amigos.

―Hola grandulón, voy a donde Banner ¿te llevo? ―preguntó mientras pagaba el periódico que acababa de comprar.

―Pues en realidad no, pero ahora que lo dices puedo convencerlo de jugar unos cuantos videojuegos.

* * *

Steve estaba asustadamente feliz, si es que eso existía. Loki era un tipo un poco misterioso pero estaba muy interesado en compartir piso con Steve, llevaban más de veinte minutos hablando e incluso Loki ya había visto cada detalle del departamento mientras Natasha obligo a Clint a tomar una ducha en el departamento vecino, aunque tendría que usar la ropa de Bruce quién dormía.

―Mira, sé que tengo aspecto extraño ―comenzó a explicar Loki ―Pero en realidad necesito salir de casa de mis padres.

―No, no. No me pareces extraño… ―hizo una mueca ―Bueno, un poco, pero si estás de acuerdo con los pagos, puedes vivir aquí.

―Lo estoy, tengo un trabajo estable y no necesitas sacar tus muebles porque yo no tengo alguno ―dijo con una rara alegría.

―Oh, bien. Entonces… ¿Bienvenido? ―sonrió.

―Gracias. Solo una pregunta… ―vacilo un poco.

―No, Clint no vive aquí aunque se la pasa la mayoría de los días ―explico al saber cuál era la pregunta.

―De acuerdo ―bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior en un claro gesto de incomodidad ―¿Te molesta si me mudo hoy mismo, ahora?.

―Claro que no, ve por tus cosas mientras yo preparo la comida.

* * *

Natasha tecleaba ferozmente en su laptop, probablemente escribiendo una nueva critica al restaurante que visito anoche mientras Clint jugaba tenis con el wii de la sala.

―¿Qué hora es? ―pregunto Bruce en un bostezo, saliendo de su habitación.

―Una y tres cuartos ―respondió la pelirroja sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

―Vaya, Banner por un momento pensé que habías entrado en coma ―dijo Clint pausando su juego.

―Vacaciones ―murmuro Bruce caminando hacía el refrigerador.

―No hay comida, pedí pizza y comida china deben de llegar en diez minutos ―Natasha cerró su laptop con una sonrisa.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces seguidas.

―Pasa Tony **―**dijo Bruce con un tono cansado.

―Hola amigos ―entró Thor con las bolsas y caja de comida, antes que Stark quién hizo una mueca al atrevimiento del rubio.

―¡Thor! ―grito Clint apenas lo vio ―Juguemos ―le aventó un control que atrapo en el aire.

Natasha rió al ver cuan infantiles llegaban a ser hasta que vio a Tony cruzando la puerta y caminando directo a ella ―Iré a avisarle a Steve que tenemos pizza ―dijo levantándose y saliendo del departamento.

―Demonios... ―murmuro Tony sentándose en un sofá.

―Algunas cosas están destinadas a no suceder ―declaro Clint mirando el televisor.

―¿Que ustedes no trabajan? ―pregunto Bruce ya comiendo un pedazo de pizza.

―No ―dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

La chica entro al departamento vecino y miro como Steve revolvía las cosas del refrigerador.

―Deja ahí, Cap. Tenemos pizza y comida china cruzando el pasillo.

Steve se resoplo cerrando el refrigerador ―Adivina, Loki es mi nuevo compañero de piso y le dije que prepararía la comida pero no hay nada.

―Déjale una nota en la puerta para que vaya con nosotros ―sugirió encogiendo hombros.

―Tu solo quieres que yo vaya para ahuyentar de Stark.

―Por favor, el es agradable cuando tu estas a mi lado, no me ofrece su cama ni nada, anda, hazlo por mi ―le miro con una sonrisa.

―Lo haré por la pizza ―contesto Steve caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Loki regreso al edificio Carter con solo una caja llena de sus cosas y se encontró con la nota pegada en la puerta toco la puerta vecina la cual Steve abrió con una sonrisa y le presento a cinco personas muy diferentes como para ser amigos pero durante ese día de maratón de videojuegos Loki se dio cuenta que junto a el, ese extraño grupo de amigos, funcionaba a la perfección.

* * *

Notas: No se que parejas se harán en este fic. Así que pueden pedir :D Elegí no meter los super poderes de los personajes, no me odien(?)


	2. The One with the yellow shirt

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers y sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel y por ende a Disney (No se quejen, mínimo Disney invirtió en la película).

* * *

The One with the yellow shirt.

En el café Shield, Thor esperaba su orden en el bar mientras hablaba con Coulson; Natasha y Clint se encontraban en el sofá del centro y Steve en el de su lado.

―¿Sabes? Tu nombre al revés es Evets ―dijo Clint hacia Steve.

―Y el tuyo es Tnilc, igual no tiene sentido ―respondió el rubio.

―En realidad creo que Evets si existe ―comentó Natasha, entrecerrando los ojos parar recordar.

―¿Bromeas?¿Quién se llamaría "Evets"?―dijo entre risas el joven Rogers.

―Sí, tienes razón suena estúpido ―rió Natasha.

―¿De qué hablan? ―pregunto Thor con su café en mano.

―Evets ―respondieron los tres mientras reían.

―Uh, ella es linda ―contestó Thor para después tomar café.

* * *

Bruce despertó a las seis de la tarde más que nada porque su espalda comenzó a doler por tanto tiempo de estar en la cama. Abrió el refrigerador, saco un envase de yogurt de fresa, se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor y comenzó a mirar _Grey's Anatomy_. Otro día feliz en sus vacaciones.

―¡Owen deja de ver a Teddy!¡Yang esta tras de ella! Ugh, tarado. Eso es lo que eres ―gritaba mirando el drama que se desarrollaba en pantalla.

―Tranquilo Hulk ―dijo Natasha entrando.

Bruce dio un pequeño salto y bajo el volumen del televisor ―¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.

―No tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo, estaré lista en quince minutos ―anunció dejando su bolso en la barra y corriendo a su cuarto.

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunto extrañado y levantando asiento.

―Tu cena. Es esta noche, ¿cierto? ―comenzó a desvestirse.

―¡La cena! ―grito con asombro, recordando la cena de celebración a la facultad donde trabajaba.

* * *

―¿Y Teddy es la que anda con… Derek? ―preguntó Steve a Clint, otro fan de _Grey's Anatomy_.

―No, no… Teddy acaba de llegar de Afganistán. Meredith es quién anda con Derek y es mejor amiga de Yang quién anda con Owen pero al parecer a Owen le gusta Teddy ―explicó cuando comenzaron unos comerciales.

―Vale… ―hizo una mueca ―No, aun no entiendo.

―Doctora deprimida anda con Doctor encantador, Doctora deprimida es amiga de Doctora amargada quién anda con Doctor temperamental pero a Doctor temperamental le gusta Doctora Afganistán ―dijo Loki rápidamente desde la cocina, preparando una pasta.

―Oh, entiendo ―asintió alegremente el rubio.

Clint hizo un sonido de queja pero lo detuvo cuando los comerciales terminaron. Se escucho en el fondo el tono de _Don't Stop Believin'_ y Steve corrió a su cuarto, salió con su celular en mano.

―Hey, Clint. ¿Recuerdas que cambie de celular con Natasha, porque Stark la acosaba?.

―Sí, yo mismo tuve que ingresar los contactos de Natasha al tuyo.

―Pues Stark acaba de enviar un mensaje ―se sentó a su lado, enseñándole el contenido del mensaje, Barton lo leyó y rieron juntos.

―Venga, que el chiste sea para todos ―pidió Loki agregando condimentos a la comida.

― «_¿Qué estas usando?__»_ ―citó Steve en voz alta.

―Tienes que admitir que es persistente ―afirmo Clint poniendo en silencio el televisor.

―Lo es, pero es un poco raro, mejor lo borro ―dijo Rogers con una mueca.

―Oh… ―Loki le arrebato el móvil de las manos y tecleó ―Esto. ―le devolvió el celular.

Clint y Steve leyeron el mensaje que Loki envió a Tony.

―Agh, Loki ―se quejo el segundo.

―Eres malo ―completo Clint entre risas.

* * *

Tony trataba de ignorar a su jefe de personal mientras se quejaba como los empleados robaban cajas de lápices, eso a el le importaba un bledo. Un lápiz mas, un lápiz menos.

―Venga, haga eso ―dijo cuando el hombre se quedo callado en la espera de una orden o afirmación. El empleado salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, una muy extraña. Nota mental: No contratar posibles asesinos seriales.

Bostezo de aburrimiento, un Stark aburrido nunca era una buena señal.

_«¿Qué estas usando?__»_ le envió a Romanoff, el sabia que eso la haría enojar pero le divertía un poco.

―Mejor me largo ―se dijo a si mismo levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida de su oficina, pero su celular vibro.

«Dime que estas usando tu» recibió de respuesta. En pocas ocasiones Tony se sorprendía y esta era una de ellas.

* * *

Thor entro al departamento 5A con dos pelotas, una morada y una roja al ver a Bruce que corría medio desnudo le aventó la pelota morada que pego justo en el pecho.

―¡Auch! ―se quejo el pelinegro.

―Esos son 50 puntos ―festejo el rubio.

Natasha salía buscando algo en su bolso de mano y Thor le avento la pelota roja, la cual ella atrapo en el aire sin apartar la vista de su bolso.

―Ni lo pienses ―amenazo devolviéndole la pelota.

Thor hizo un puchero y miro que Bruce se ponía un pantalón de vestir, miro a Natasha que vestía un vestido negro de vestir.

―Oh, la cena ―dijo recordando la dichosa cena de la que tanto hablaba Banner.

―Por Dios, hasta tu recuerdas la cena ―se quejo Bruce entrando a su cuarto.

Natasha rió poniéndose labial. Thor tomo asiento frente al televisor ―Claro que la recuerdo, y de tu dichoso discurso también.

Un grito y un golpe se escucho desde el cuarto de Bruce. Natasha se mordió el labio inferior y Thor se encogió en el sofá.

―¡El discurso! ―grito Bruce saliendo de su habitación. ―No vuelvo a tomar vacaciones en mi vida.

―¡Hulk! ―Clint grito asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Bruce tomo la pelota que estaba en el suelo y la aventó a su dirección, pero Clint cerro antes de que lo golpeara.

―Tranquilo Bruce ―Natasha se paro tras el ―Inhala y exhala… ―indico dulcemente y el obedeció.

―No tengo camisas limpias… ―susurro casi en trance.

―Thor ve a conseguirle una con Loki o Steve ―mando la pelirroja.

Thor corrió rápidamente al departamento vecino.

―¡Camisa de vestir! ¡Miedo!¡Hulk!¡Rápido! ―grito entrando.

―Yo… Yo no tengo… ―dijo un asustado Loki al entender las pocas explicaciones de Thor.

―Solo tengo dos y están sucias… ―explico Steve con una mueca y volteando la vista a Clint.

―¿Qué? A mí ni me vean, vivo a una hora de aquí. ― contesto muy quitado de la pena.

Thor salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los tres chicos se miraron hasta que el celular de Steve volvió a sonar.

* * *

Tony estaba más que anonadado, estaba a punto de tener sexting con Natasha Romanoff, era todo un logro. Compraría champagne al terminar. Ahora se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio Carter, oh si, ahora mismo iría con Naty.

Tocaron la ventana del coche lo que provoco que su celular cayera al piso de este por el susto, miro quién se trataba y salió.

―Vaya, Stark. Pareces un niño que esta haciendo una maldad ―dijo Pepper, una amiga de Tony y aunque el juraba que también era una ex novia, ella lo negaba totalmente.

―No soy yo si no hago una que otra travesura ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vengo a una demostración, estoy tratando de rentar el ultimo departamento del edificio.

―¿Eres dueña del edificio Carter? ―pregunto sorprendido.

―No, soy la dueña del edificio Winter ―dio media vuelta y señalo el edificio vecino. ―La dueña de este edificio es Peggy Carter, le odio. No, en realidad, no, es muy agradable.

―Querida, Pepperoni. Tu eres un hermoso ser libre de odio ―dijo Stark tomando su mano.

―Culpable ―contesto ella con una risita ―Bueno, te dejo porque no quiero llegar tarde.

―Vale, nos vemos por ahí ―le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando ella se alejo entro a su coche por su celular y miro que no tenía mensajes nuevos. ―Demonios… ―murmuro.

Natasha masajeaba los hombros de Bruce mirando el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes.

―Nadie tiene camisas limpias en la ciudad, me despedirán y viviré en las cloacas como lo hace Clint ―repetía Banner con un poco de dramatismo.

―No te van a despedir y Clint no vive en las cloacas.

Thor entro sigilosamente con una bolsa cubrepolvo en su mano ―Lo siento. ―dijo dejándola en la barra para después salir del departamento.

* * *

―Vale, voy por las cosas que faltan pero no le envíen mensajes a Tony mientras no estoy ―dijo Clint tomando su chaqueta.

―Recuerda: los limones, las almejas y el vino. ―cito Loki dándole dinero.

―Vale y unas gomitas para mí ―abrió la puerta y se topo con Thor ―Hey, vamos al super.

―Claro ―contestó encogiendo hombros.

―¿Crees que se dio cuenta? ―pregunto un nervioso Steve a Loki.

―Nah, Tony se cree un genio pero no lo es ―respondió sentándose en el sofá y tomando el mando del televisor.

―Vale, vale… Pero hay que decirle a Natasha.

―¿Y qué nos patee el trasero? No, gracias.

―Venga, entonces… No sé, Natasha me da miedo pero no quiero que Stark le hable sobre los mensajes.

―Natasha y Tony no se verán hasta dentro de dos días, yo hablare con Nat, ¿okay?

―Okay.

* * *

―No esta tan mal ―dijo Natasha a Bruce, bajando del taxi que los dejo frente al salón donde sería la cena.

Bruce la miro enojado ―¿No esta tan mal? ¡Parezco una piña con pies! Me siento Ace Ventura ―señalo su camina color amarilla, la única que Thor pudo conseguir.

Entraron como toda una pareja, aunque Bruce con una sonrisa incomoda.

Treinta minutos de comentarios y risas sobre la vestimenta un poco informal de Bruce, y de las miradas asesinas que Natasha les daba a quiénes hacían las bromas, tuvo que subir al escenario improvisado para dar su discurso… improvisado.

―Buenas noches, damas y caballeros…

―¡Hola Bob Esponja! ―se escuchó en el fondo.

―Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar a la prestigiosa academia Yard, la cual no es solo una de las mas antiguas sino una de las mas reconocidas en el reino de la ciencia.

―¡Banana! ―se volvió a escuchar.

―Jeje… ―se froto el rostro con una mano ―El punto es que estamos de aniversario y eso… ―hizo una mueca y bajo del escenario.

―Idiotas… ―murmuro Natasha siguiéndolo.

* * *

―¿Y Stark piensa que es Natasha? ―pregunto Thor a Clint.

―Si, el muy bobo ―respondió pagando saliendo de Shield con las bolsas de mandado que le pidió Loki hace una hora.

―Agh, ¿entiendes que tu, Loki y Steve estuvieron a punto de tener sexting con Tony?

―¿Qué?¡No! ¡No es así!

―Yo solo digo lo obvio ―dijo entrando al edificio Carter.

―No. Espera… No. Ah, me siento sucio. ―subieron los pisos por las escaleras en silencio ―Estoy aquí ―anunció al 5B.

Thor se preparo para escuchar los gritos de enojo por parte de Loki por tardar una hora y media en regresar, pero solo escucho un muy incomodo ―Hey ―de Steve y Loki.

―Hola Legolas y Grandulon ―saludo Tony abriendo una soda de bote que saco del refrigerador.

Clint intercambio miradas con Steve y Loki que estaban igual de avergonzados que el.

―¿Quieren que los deje solos? Ya saben, privacidad ―comento Thor en burla.

* * *

Bruce se encerró en su habitación desde que llegaron de la cena y a Natasha le estaba comenzando a preocupar, entro al departamento 5B para pedir ayuda.

Thor, Loki, Steve y Tony veían el televisor casi como robots.

―Hey chicos, necesito ayuda. ―anuncio.

Los cuatro voltearon pero solo Tony con una sonrisa. ―Lo que necesites ―contestó con un tono que a ella no le agrado pero decidió ignorarlo.

Se recargo en la puerta y les conto la situación

―Tengo una idea ―dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

―Wow, Rogers pensó, el mundo llegara al fin ―interrumpió Tony antes de que explicara su idea. Que como todos sospecharon, era una muy infantil pero era la única que tenían.

* * *

Bruce estaba tendido en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y el rubor en sus mejillas aun no desaparecía. Escucho que tocaban la puerta. ―No estoy de humor, Natasha. ―respondió pero la puerta volvió a sonar, rodó los ojos, se levanto y abrió la puerta ―Que no estoy de… ―se quedo callado y rió al ver a sus amigos.

Todos vestían de un solo color. Tony de rojo, Natasha de anaranjado, Steve de azul, Loki de verde, Clint de purpura y Thor también de rojo.

―¿Qué hacen vestidos así? ―pregunto riendo al notar que incluso sus rostros estaban un poco pintados ―¿ se Halloween adelanto?.

―Calla, que es algo lindo ―amenazó Natasha, tomo aire y se puso a un lado de Tony, toco su hombro y afino su voz ―Hey manzana. ―Tony la miro y negó ―Hay, manzana. ―volvió a tocar su hombro y Tony volvió a ignorarla, Natasha hizo una mueca y le piso el pie ―Hey. Manzana.

―¿Qué, naranja? ―grito con dolor.

―¿Te sientes, mas-sano? ―pregunto Natasha y los demás rieron.

Bruce también rió pero lo tonto que era el chiste y al comprender lo que sus amigos hacían. Idea de Steve, pensó.

De repente, Clint comenzó a bailar ―Uva-hula ―repetía.

―Ah, no encontré un chiste para mi… Pero creo que el chiste soy yo; soy un pepino ―dijo Loki señalando su vestimenta.

―Yo se en que puedes servir ―murmuro Tony.

―¿Y tu que eres? ―pregunto sonriendo a Steve.

―¿Mora azul?, nos quedamos sin ideas.

―Como sea, vístete, plátano. ―mando Natasha

―Son los peores en ideas de frutas ―dijo Bruce negando con una sonrisa.

―¡Abrazo! ―Thor haciendo que todos se acercarán.

―Tony, Loki y Bruce rodaron los ojos pero se acercaron al grupo para el abrazo.

―¡Ahh! ―se quejo Thor, tirándose al suelo.

―¡Lo hicimos cátsup! ―grito Clint.

* * *

Nota: Yaay, Steve y sus ideas de niño(?)


	3. The One with the beach pt1

The One with the beach.

Parte I

Loki trataba de calmarse y es que no era que le diera miedo las alturas, le daba miedo que el avión sufriera una turbulencia tan grande que terminarían varados en una isla donde un humo los asechara y matara, pero no haría notar su miedo frente a Stark o Barton.

―¡Me aburro! ―se quejo Tony tras él.

Loki pretendió no escuchar la queja y fingir estar dormido, gracias a su encanto logro que Steve compartiera asiento con Tony en lugar de él.

―Dios, Stark, eres un niño ―respondió el rubio a su compañero de asiento.

―Esto no es divertido, ¿Por qué la pantalla no funciona? ―volvió a quejarse presionando la pantalla del asiento que servía para entretenimiento.

―Funcionaba hace un minuto, ¿Qué le hiciste?.

―¡Hey, no te pases de listo! Soy un genio de la tecnología por si no lo recuerdas ―azoto la mano de Rogers cuando trato de tocar su pantalla.

―Vale, entonces arregla esto, genio.

―Lo iba a hacer pero ahora no lo haré ―dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

―Pues no la arregles ―contestó leyendo por enésima vez la revista de promociones.

―Cuando regresemos a Nueva York me compraré mi propio avión ―murmuro Stark en puchero.

―¡Uno! ―gritó felizmente Thor dejando caer sus cartas.

―¿Qué no estábamos jugando canasta? ―pregunto Bruce a su lado.

―No entiendo este juego… ―lo miro ―¿Intentamos hacer una torre de cartas?.

―Estamos en un avión en movimiento…

―Sera más entretenido.

―¡Claro que lo será! ―exclamo con alegría.

―Vamos, Nat, dime algo ―suplicaba Clint.

Natasha lo miro y suspiro.

―¿Mensajes a Stark, ¿en serio, Clint?.

―Pero fue idea de Loki ―se quejo.

―Oh, él y Steve ya tuvieron su merecido… Pero no esperaba eso de ti.

―Lo sé, fue estúpido, perdóname.

―Nos conocemos desde los ocho años, ni el matrimonio de los padres de Bruce ha durado más que nuestra amistad ―se cruzo de brazos.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? ―pregunto.

―Ahora mismo podrías comenzar con no hablarme ―contesto mirando la ventanilla.

Clint bajo la mirada, no sería un buen viaje.

* * *

Al aterrizar una gran camioneta, cortesía Stark, los esperaba en el aeropuerto y los llevo al Hotel Bullet Points.

―El nombre no es muy contagioso ―dijo Bruce cuando bajo de la camioneta.

―Calla, que es de cinco estrellas y no de medio brillo como los que acostumbras ―comentó Stark bajando tras él y poniéndose unos lentes para el sol.

Entraron y miraron, que de hecho, el hotel era de cinco estrellas.

―Hola, cariño ―saludo Tony a la recepcionista.

―Señor Stark, lo estábamos esperando ―respondió con una sonrisa ―Sus habitaciones están listas ―tecleo algunas cosas en su computadora ―Tres habitaciones dobles y la presidencial ―lo miro ―¿Está bien?

―Perfecto ―contesto esperando las llaves/tarjetas.

Bruce y Steve intercambiaron miradas, ya que Steve odiaba cuando Stark presumía de su dinero y Bruce odiaba que lo despilfarrará.

―Ahora ―Tony se dirigió hacia ellos ―Bruce y Natasha comparten, de nada ―le dio la llave a Bruce ―Rogers y Clint están juntos, de nada ―le aventó la llave a Steve y no entendió el porqué Tony dio un guiño ―Y los nombres raros van juntos ―le dio las llaves a Loki.

―Que amable de tu parte ―contestó este.

―¿Ven? Modales, a él si lo educaron bien.

Los botones tomaron las maletas y subieron en un elevador, cuando bajo de nuevo, Clint, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Loki y Bruce subieron a este.

―¿No vienes? ―preguntó Loki.

―Tengo una junta en siete minutos ―contesto Tony interponiéndose en las puertas del elevador ―Esto es lo que quiero que hagan: chicos consigan a una linda chica y diviértanse; Natasha, suite presidencial en media hora.

Natasha lo empujo para que el elevador cerrará ―Steve, Clint o Loki irán en mi lugar, ya sabes cómo les encanta ―se cruzo de brazos.

* * *

Bruce termino de acomodar sus cosas y salió al balcón donde Natasha contemplaba la vista ―¿Te la pasaras aquí? ―pregunto.

Natasha le dio una sonrisa forzada ―Eso creo, solo vine porque pensé que el mar me animaría pero no es así.

―Ellos lo sienten, ¿lo sabes?

―Si lo sé ―dijo entrando a la habitación.

―Y a Tony no le importo… ―continuo Bruce.

―También lo se ―contestó entrando al cuarto de baño.

―Entonces, ¿Qué te molesta? ―volvió a preguntar aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, al no recibir respuesta suspiró ―Iré a un coma ―bromeo y salió hacia el spa.

* * *

Steve y Clint bajaron a la alberca del hotel.

―¿Me repites porque estamos aquí en lugar de la playa? ―pregunto Clint.

―Porque el agua es más limpia aquí y la playa está infestada ―contestó el rubio quitándose su camisa.

―Y las chicas mas lindas están aquí ―completo Clint, saludando a unas mujeres.

Steve negó y entro a la alberca ―Ves, más limpia ―dijo comenzando a nadar.

―Bien, tu sigue con eso y yo hablaré con las australianas de allá…

* * *

―Entonces… Laufeyson ―dijo Thor sentado en su cama.

―Si, ese es mi apellido ―contestó Loki cambiando de canal al televisor.

―Interesante… ―murmuro sin saber que hacer.

Loki suspiro y silenció el televisor ―Thor, el que compartamos cuarto no significa que tenemos que estar juntos, sal a buscar a Clint.

―Sí, no… es que Clint solo quiere ligar con chicas…

―Y eso te molesta porque… ¿las chicas no te hacen caso? ―preguntó sin entender.

―No, esa no es mi área…

―Oh ―se sentó rígidamente ―Entonces… tu quieres ligar con chicos…? Lo que está bien, por supuesto.

―Se que esta bien ―dijo frunciendo ceño ―Pero lo que yo quiero hacer es aprender a surfear, entrar al mar y gritar _tiburón_ para que las personas se asunten… ―contaba felizmente.

―Wow, no tuviste infancia, ¿cierto?

―No realmente, padre era muy estricto ―contesto con un toque de tristeza.

―Te entiendo, padre era igual ―hizo una mueca ―Vamos, yo te acompaño a hacer esas cosas, excepto la parte del tiburón ―se levanto y apago el televisor.

―Genial ―exclamo Thor poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Tony salía de la sala de juntas del hotel con un pesado suspiro, ¿quién le metió la idea de ser empresario? Era lo más aburrido del mundo. Pero la próxima junta seria hasta el día siguiente así que hoy disfrutaría.

Salir de jerga era la mejor opción pero conociéndose así mismo sabía que regresaría al amanecer y se quedaría dormido a mitad de la junta, lo que según su asistente _no era buena imagen para la empresa. _Así que subió a su habitación, tomo un whiskey del bar y después de tres minutos decidió salir, con suerte se encontraría con alguno de sus amigos.

* * *

Bruce sonreía de satisfacción mientras la masajista paseaba sus dedos por su espalda de una manera –según él- gloriosa, por momentos creía que realmente entraría en un coma y la idea era un poco tentadora.

―Señor Banner, temo decirle que su tiempo ha terminado, tengo una cita con otro huésped ―dijo la masajista.

―Oh… ―no estaba dispuesto a dejar su coma, es decir, descanso ―¿Qué puedo hacer para que le ignores y sigas conmigo? ―pregunto aun boca abajo.

―Yo… No lo sé, hablare con mi superior sobre esto ―y salió de la habitación.

Bruce suspiro y esperaba que no le quitaran a su masajista, al fin y al cabo el dinero no era problema.

* * *

―Eres increíble pronuncio una rubia cuando Steve salía del agua.

―¿Gracias…?―respondio con una sonrisa timida.

―En serio, recorres la alberca muy rápido, ¿eres profesional? ―insistió la chica.

―No ―sonrió y camino hasta su silla tomar una toalla y secar un poco su cabello.

―Soy Christine ―se presentó la chica.

―Steve Rogers, un gusto ―acepto el saludo, a veces odiaba ser tan educado.

Christine siguió buscando conversación, y no es que no fuera linda, solo que no era del agrado de Steve quién rezaba internamente que alguien lo salvará.

* * *

Natasha estaba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo.

―Estúpido Loki, estúpido Clint, estúpido Steve ―repetía en su mente.

No.

No dejaría que esos tres le amargaran el viaje, tenía dos días para disfrutar y lo haría. Se enderezo, sabía que Tony pagaría cualquier gasto que ellos hicieran. Por un momento le pareció lindo… pero después recordó el acoso constante de Tony hacía ella.

Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico del buro.

―Hola, ¿servicio a la habitación? dígame, ¿Qué es lo más caro que tiene de comida, bebida y entretenimiento? Oh, bien, necesito todo eso en la habitacion… 235. Sí, claro, todo a cargo del señor Tony Stark. Oh, y necesito a dos... tres de sus trabajadores.

* * *

Thor y Loki nadaban improvisadamente en el mar, sin preocupaciones y aunque a veces se topaban con personas porque la playa estaba llena, se divertían.

―Rubio, salgo ―anunció Loki caminando afuera del mar.

Thor lo siguió ―Y aun no entiendo porque tienen albercas en los hoteles ―exclamo sentándose en la arena.

―A la gente no le gusta el agua del mar porque _está sucia _según ellos ―contestó Loki sentándose a su lado

―Da lo mismo, se supone que vienen a la playa, en cualquier caso se hubiesen quedado en casa y poner una alberca en su sala.

―Hey, un día tenemos que hacer eso, pero en tu sala porque si Steve nos ve en su departamento me corre.

―Si lo hace te puedes quedar en el mío ―sugirió encogiendo hombros.

―Vale, pero cuando dejes de vivir cerca del señor gordo, no me da buena espina.

―Oh, vamos, el señor Huffydor es súper amable…―ladeo su cabeza ―Excepto si eres un repartidor de pizza que llego a tiempo y tienes que pagarle, aunque en si yo también los odio ―miro a Loki unos segundos ―Hey, ¿en que trabajas?

Loki lo miro bajando la mirada ―Reparto pizzas…

―Oh, oh, perdona… Es solo que nunca supe tu trabajo, y no se para que digo que los odio, en realidad son muy amables, ya sabes con sus motos y arriesgando su vida para que las personas se alimenten, aunque les pagan pero ese no es el punto…― escucho como Loki reía a su lado ―¿Qué?.

―No soy repartidor―respondió aun con risa ―Soy actor de doblaje.

―¡Por eso en las noches me da miedo hablar contigo! ―exclamó ―¡Tu eres quién dobla la voz del asesino de la saga Echo! ―lo señalo.

Loki rió ―Si, agh, odió ese estúpido payaso bailarín fantasma ―negó ―Es una saga realmente tonta… ―suspiro ―Espera, ¿te da miedo hablar conmigo en la noche?

―Porque crees que a las siete de la tarde ya no me encuentras en ninguna parte

―Pensé que me evitabas o algo así….

Thor negó y se levanto ―¿Te puedo enterrar en arena? ―preguntó cambiando la conversación.

―Vale ―sonrió ―Pero si no me gusta como queda te llamaré a las 2 am diciendo que _Eres el próximo _―Thor lo miro un poco asustado, y el se recostó, ya tenía una broma próxima para alguien.

* * *

Steve estaba a punto de mandar a volar a Christine cuando miro a su _lamentable _salvación acercarse.

―Hey, Rogers ―saludo Stark son una bebida en su mano.

―Stark ―respondió.

―Espera, ¿eres amigo de este? ―la chica se puso de pie y los miro con desprecio ―Idiota ―le dijo a Stark y se fue caminando.

―¿Conoces a Christine? ―pregunto el rubio con asombro.

―Ah… Te diré que sí, pero no la… ―miro el trasero de la chica ―Oh, sí, buena en la cama ―hizo una mueca y bebió de su trago.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

―Me levanto temprano y entreno.

―Sigo sin creer que seamos amigos.

―Fue tú deseo de cumpleaños y no lo niegues.

―Te crees muy importante, ¿cierto?

―Mi madre siempre me dijo que era especial, si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpala a ella ―pidió otro trago a un camarero.

Steve dio una mirada a las personas en el lugar y volvió su vista a Stark.

―Sobre… ―se aclaro la garganta ―Los mensajes…

―No, no tendremos esa conversación ―se puso de pie y camino al bar.

* * *

―Vale, chicas, nos vemos más tarde ―se despidió Clint de las australianas que acababa de conocer y con quienes tenía una cita en la noche para mostrarles el lugar.

Reviso su celular en lo que caminaba adentro del hotel.

«Si pasas la prueba, olvido lo de Stark» le envió Natasha hace siete minutos.

―Oh Dios… ―murmuro entrando al elevador y presionando su piso rápidamente.

Entro a su agenda y llamo a Loki.

―¿Aló? ―contesto una voz.

―¿Loki? ―pregunto extrañado.

―No, soy Thor, Loki por el momento se encuentra… ocupado.

Escucho una segunda voz que se quejaba, aunque solo pudo entender _madrugada, lo juro por Dios, quítame esto de encima._

―Como sea, revisa si Loki ha recibido un mensaje de Natasha ―bajo del elevador y camino hacia su departamento.

―Uh… espera… ―Thor camino hacia su mochila para sacar una toalla y secarse bien los ojos y dedos para poder mover el celular táctil ―Si, uno que dice: Si pasas la prueba, olvido lo de Stark… ―hizo una mueca de no entender ―¿De qué se trata?

―No lo sé y tengo miedo ―respondió colgando para llamar a Steve.

―Sí, el mismo mensaje… Clint, te dije que no la hiciéramos enojar ―se quejaba Steve al otro lado de la línea.

―Ya, cállate. Llama a Loki y vengan los dos a nuestra habitación, creo que les asombrará esto…

* * *

Hola, esta parte y la segunda estarán llenos de guiños para diferentes parejas… Aún pueden sugerir su favorita :D

No soy muy buena con la _comedia_ pero espero que les este gustando y solo el anuncio que hasta ahora tengo nueve capítulos más pensados. Wow, ocho páginas y no parece que deje nada en claro xD

¿Vieron Agents of Shield? Shipeo a Coulson con todos :O

Excepto Fitz-Simmons, ellos son canon.


	4. The One with the beach pt2

The One with the beach

Parte II

―Te va a dar una paliza ―canturreo Stark a Rogers.

―Cállate. En todo caso a ti también.

―Nope ―saco su celular y se lo enseño ―¿Vez? Ningún mensaje de amenaza, mi trasero está a salvo.

―Natasha no es de dar golpes… Y si, es cierto que ella nos ganaría a ti y a mi juntos, no creo que busque eso ―dijo mientras se balanceaba y escuchaba la música del elevador.

―Por si acaso, yo grabaré todo.

Bajaron del ascensor y caminaron hasta la habitación que Bruce y Natasha compartía.

―Oh… Claro que grabaré esto ―murmuro Tony al entrar.

Natasha estaba sentada en una cama mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Clint, Loki y Thor estaban sentados en la otra cama, los tres mirando unas mesas con bandejas tapadas.

Tony le hizo una seña a Thor, para que dejara que Steve se sentará con los otros dos. El y Thor se dirigieron al minibar que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

La mujer observaba a los tres hombres sentados a su lado sin decir nada.

―Nat, ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Clint, harto de que nadie decía nada.

Romanoff se levanto y se planto en medio de la habitación ―Bienvenidos a los juegos "Soy un idiota por hacer a Natasha enojar" ―anunció alegre.

Loki y Steve compartieron miradas asustadas ―¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? ―pregunto Steve.

―Buena pregunta, Cap ―Natasha camino hacía las mesas y destapo una bandeja ―Por ahora es comer esto.

Todos observaron los tres monstruosos emparedados de unos diez centímetros de altura.

_Con razón la tapa tan grande, _pensó Thor.

―¿Bromeas? No estamos en Men vs Food ―se quejo Loki.

―Hey, agradezcan que estamos en un hotel, si estuviéramos en Nueva York las pruebas serían de todo menos legal ―Natasha lo miro enojada.

―Creo que es una buena prueba… ―susurro Clint a Loki.

―Vale, empecemos ―Steve se levanto y tomo un plato para servirse su emparedado, estaba a punto de tomar uno cuando Natasha lo detuvo.

―Este es el tuyo ―le indico.

―Pero ese tiene pepinillos y no me gustan―se quejo.

―Por eso es el tuyo ―le guiño y le sirvió el emparedado.

Tony se rió, y Steve lo miro enojado.

―Supongo que el mio es el que tiene queso… ―murmuro Loki levantándose y tomando un plato.

―Y como Clint come lo que sea, el de él tiene chocolate en el centro ―declaro Natasha, haciendo que la sonrisa triunfal de Clint se esfumara.

―¡Pero qué asco! Yo no comeré eso ―grito Clint abriendo el emparedado, confirmando que tenia chocolate.

―Eso es un poco… ―Thor no sabía cómo completar esa frase.

―Será mejor que vayas por Bruce ―dijo Tony ―Él la podrá calmar ―miro el puchero de su amigo ―Si, Thor. Grabaré todo.

* * *

Bruce estaba comenzando a dejar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto la masajista?

Gruño enojado y estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a su habitación cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

―Al fin, ¿podrías comenzar con masajear los hombros? ―dijo cerrando los ojos.

El masaje comenzó un poco dudoso pero a los segundos se volvió firme y se relajo.

Las manos se aventuraron y bajaron hasta su espalda.

―Oh si… ―murmuro, y espero que la masajista no escuchara porque lo haría sonar como un pervertido.

Círculos suaves se marcaban en su espalda y después sintió como los dedos se movían como si tocaran el piano.

―¿Eso es parte de los masajes? ―preguntó confundido.

―No lo sé, pero es divertido ―dijo Thor con una risa.

Bruce abrió sus ojos como plato y se sentó en la cama, con una rapidez que casi se le cae la bata que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo.

―¿Qué demonios piensas que haces? ―grito a su amigo.

―Lo que me dijiste… ―contesto sin entender.

―¡No! Yo pensé que eras la masajista, ¡¿Por qué iba a querer que me toquetearas tu?! ―grito nuevamente, poniéndose sus lentes.

―Mira, no tenemos tiempo para hablar del increíble masaje que te di ―hizo un gesto de indiferencia ―Natasha esta haciéndole cosas a el trió del 5B y Tony cree que deberías de ir para calmarla.

* * *

Steve tomo su tercer vaso de agua y miro su emparedado ―No puedo… ―dijo con voz dramática.

―Solo dos mordidas más ―contesto Natasha sirviéndole más agua.

Clint salió del baño apretándose su estomago ―Creo que no lo debí haber comido ―comento acostándose en una cama.

Loki miro su último bocado, ahora no parecía muy inteligente dejar todo el queso para el final.

―Vamos, amigo, tu puedes ―dijo Tony palmeándole la espalda.

Loki lo miro y volvió su vista al bocado, lo tomo con sus dedos y lo metió a su boca. Mastico con cara de asco, pero no se lo haría notar a Natasha.

―Ya terminamos ―declaro Steve.

―Segunda prueba ―anunció Natasha, sacando del refrigerador tres botellas de 500 mililitros del refrigerador.

―No tengo que hacer nada de eso, pero yo pagaré. No es justo ―dijo Tony cruzando brazos.

―Oh, ¿beber alcohol? Eso es fácil ―Loki se levanto de su asiento y tomo una botella.

―Es tequila y cada uno tiene el suyo para terminárselo ―afirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Cuando Steve iba a gritar, entraron al cuarto Thor y Bruce ―¿Qué haces, Nat? ―pregunto este último con un tono cansado.

Thor camino hacia Stark, quién le enseño el video de sus tres amigos comiendo los emparedados y rieron como niños al ver como Clint corría hacia el baño.

―Sabes que me la deben ―dijo Natasha mirando a Bruce.

Banner, se detuvo un momento. Cierto, lo que le hicieron a Natasha no estuvo bien. Y bueno, al menos era solo comer cosas asquerosas y no aguantar un castigo mayor.

―De acuerdo, pero los tres no pueden tomar tanto alcohol ―camino hacia ella ―Mejor dales dos "caballitos" a cada uno.

Natasha dudo un segundo ―Vale, Stark. Ayúdame a servirlos ―pidió abriendo una botella.

―Lo que ordenes ―contesto Tony, ahora mismo no tenía que hacer enojar a su amiga.

Loki sonrió a Bruce en señal de agradecimiento, y se sentó a un lado de Steve quién miraba hacia la nada.

―Tranquilo, Steve ―dijo masajeando su espalda.

Thor le anunció a Clint, que aun estaba en el baño, lo que Bruce y Natasha habían acordado.

* * *

Quince minutos después, ya que Steve le dio un ataque de vomito, tomaron los primeros tragos.

―Dios, esto arde ―se quejo Clint, apretando su garganta.

―Quema, quema, quema ―repetía Steve sacando su lengua para ventilarla.

―Solo uno más… ―Loki agarro el siguiente trago y lo empino en su boca.

Tony, Thor y Natasha reían divertidos por el pequeño show que sus amigos presentaban. Bruce, en cambio, miraba de reojo a Thor y trataba de no reírse por la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

―Listo… ―declaro Steve cuando termino de tomarse su trago.

―Veo doble… ―fue la declaración de Clint antes de que su cabeza cayera en la barra del mini bar.

―Wow, y yo que quería que tomaran una botella… Ese tequila es bueno ―dijo Natasha, tratando de despertar a Clint.

―Claro, vale quinientos dólares ―se quejo Tony, cruzando sus brazos.

―Lo valen ―dijo Thor mirando a Steve quién trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

―Sí, lo valen.

―¿Ya termino? ―pregunto Bruce a Natasha.

―Bueno… ―camino hacia a ventana del balcón y abrió la cortina. Dejando ver una cuerda que se inclinaba hacia abajo.

A Steve y Loki se les bajo la borrachera al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba su amiga.

―No, no, no, no. Yo no haré eso ―negaba Loki.

―Además estamos un poco ebrios, podríamos ahogarnos ―defendió Steve con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

Tony y Thor preparaban sus celulares.

―Nat, además Clint está dormido ―declaro Bruce.

―Eso se quita con esto ―Tony le puso un hielo en el cuello y Clint se levanto del asiento.

―Frio, frio, frio… ―murmuraba tratando de quitárselo.

―Vamos, chicos. No esta tan alto ―dijo Natasha saliendo al balcón.

―Nada, solo cuarto metros y caemos en una alberca que de seguro ya tiene el agua fría ―continuo Steve, caminando tras ella.

―Yo lo hago ―dijo Thor quitándose sus zapatos.

Todos voltearon hacia él.

―Quiero ver eso ―le reto Tony.

―Pues ya lo verás ―tomo una toalla y camino hacía el balcón, cruzo la toalla en la cuerda y se deslizo con un grito divertido.

Cuando lo vieron desaparecer, Loki y Bruce se asustaron y se asomaron al balcón donde pudieron ver a un Thor saliendo del agua.

―¡Eso fue genial! ―grito con emoción.

―Vale, si el loco ese lo hizo. Yo también ―Barton imito su acción ante la mirada divertida de Natasha.

―¡Si! ―dijo Clint saliendo del agua, y a los segundos choco cinco con Thor.

―¡Vamos, Cap! ―grito Clint.

―No… No creo… ―murmuraba Steve.

―Ya, Rogers, fuera del camino ―dijo Tony, pegándole en el trasero con una toalla. Se deslizo y se unió a Clint y Thor.

Steve entrecerró sus ojos, Stark no le iba a ganar. Así que apresuro a deslizarse.

―¡Sabia que lo harías! ―festejo Clint cuando el rubio salió de bajo del agua.

―El agua esta terriblemente fría ―contesto Steve con una sonrisa. Sacudió su cabello, temblando.

Cuando Bruce, sorprendentemente también se deslizaba. Tony se acerco a la orilla de la alberca y llamo a un empleado, pidiéndole que prendiera lo que sea que mantenía el agua caliente.

―No puedo creer que hice esto ―dijo Bruce tallando sus ojos.

―Lo hiciste bien ―comento Thor, despeinándole su cabello rizado.

Clint miro hacia arriba ―¿Por qué aun no salta Loki? ―pregunto en voz baja.

* * *

―Bien… ―Natasha se cruzo de brazos.

―No ―contesto Loki, también cruzándose de brazos.

―Vamos, Loki, ambos sabemos que saltaras.

―No, yo a diferencia de aquello, no estoy loco.

―Bien, no lo hagas ―se encogió de hombros y bajo su pantalón, quejándose en un traje de baño.

―Estabas lista… ―murmuro Loki, mirando como Natasha tomaba una toalla.

―Yo siempre lo estoy ―le guiño y se deslizo hacia la alberca.

Loki miro hacia abajo, a los seis amigos que celebraban que Natasha también se había aventado.

_¿Por qué soy amigo de ellos?, _pensó mientras caía al agua.

* * *

―Yo te quiero mucho, aunque seas un idiota ―repetía Steve, abrazando una almohada de las sillas que se ubicaban a lado de la alberca.

Hace media hora que habían salido del agua y se les ocurrió tomar unas margaritas. Grande error, ya que Steve parecía que había bebido todo un bar.

―Creo que es tiempo de que vaya a dormir ―dijo Clint a Natasha, señalando a Steve.

―Si… ―rió un poco al ver como su amigo le declaraba amistad eterna a una almohadilla ―¿Dónde está Loki? ―pregunto mirando alrededor.

―Uh, no. El desapareció desde hace rato ―dijo Bruce, tomando de su margarita ―¡Uno! ―grito dejando caer sus cartas a la mesa.

―¿Qué no estamos jugando canasta? ―pregunto Thor, frente a él.

* * *

―Listo… Esta es tu habitación ―Tony, dejo caer en una cama a Loki. Nota mental para Tony: no volver a encargarse de un ebrio. Es más, ¿Por qué el tenia que encargarse de Loki? Ese era trabajo de Rogers.

―Tony… ―murmuro Loki, boca abajo.

―Ya, ya se, ahora bajo y le digo a Rogers que venga ―rodo ojos y se volteo para caminar hacia la salida.

―Tus mensajes eran ardientes… ―volvió a murmurar Loki.

Tony se detuvo y lo miro ―¿Disculpa?

―Se que pensabas que eran para Natasha… pero eran sexis… ―continuo hablando, aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tony se rió un poco ―¿Lo crees?

―Um, si… Hasta pensé en robarle el celular a Steve para poder releerlos en las noches… ―gimió, y abrazo la almohada bajo su cabeza.

El moreno humedeció sus labios y se cruzo de brazos ―¿Y porque no lo hiciste? ―pregunto, curioso.

―Steve… es celoso ―suspiro y aparentemente se quedo dormido.

_Interesante_, pensó Tony antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya.

* * *

Bruce se encontraba ya acostado en su cama, pero no podía dormirse ya que no dejaba de recordar el tacto de Thor contra su espalda.

_Tranquilo, Bruce, es solo tu amigo, no fue extraño. Además, fue una confusión, _pensaba.

Miro a un lado, Natasha aun no estaba ya que iba a dejar a Steve a su habitación junto a Clint. Cerró sus ojos y conto ovejas para poder dormirse.

* * *

Thor entro a su habitación con la intención de mirar una película, ya que aun no tenía sueño pero cuando miro a Loki dormido se resignó y se metió a darse una ducha.

Su primer viaje con amigos y resulto genial, definitivamente tenían que repetirlo. Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con Loki en la puerta.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto, al ver la cara de su amigo.

―No… ―se quejo y entro al baño, vomitando en la taza.

Así duro hasta las dos de la mañana y Thor cuidándolo.

* * *

―Eso fue divertido… ―dijo Clint, mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Natasha.

―Sí, lo fue… ―murmuro ella.

―Entonces, ¿ya estoy perdonado? ―pregunto mirándola.

Natasha rió un poco y le dio un golpe en el brazo ―Si, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

―Lo prometo.

Se detuvieron frente la habitación.

―Bien, entonces… Hasta mañana ―dijo Natasha, pasando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió que Clint la abrazaba por la espalda ―Te quiero, Nat ―confeso.

Natasha asintió, le sonrió y entro a la habitación.

* * *

Hola :D Por si no entendieron, la cuerda hacia la alberca era una especie de Tirolesa.

¿Les soy sincera? No tenía planeado hacer una "venganza" por parte de Natasha pero conforme escribí el capitulo anterior surgió y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado (:

Guiños, guiños, guiños. Es todo lo que obtenemos de las parejas xD

Una pequeña aclaración, el "te quiero" de Clint no fue algo como un "te amo" ¿okay? Aun no tenemos _endgame_ con ninguna pareja. Bueno, posiblemente con una. Oh, alguien en fb me dijo que ya existía un fic con este AU. Yo no sabía, así que espero que nadie me diga que robe la idea.

Notas: (1) El próximo episodio conocemos a un familiar de alguien. (2) Alguien me nombro por ahi a Jane, -rueda ojos- No me gusta ese personaje, pero si estará por aquí (3) Darcy, no la recordaba y si, también estará con un buen drama. (4) Nope, nope, nope. Naty será la única mujer en en grupo. Mantengámonos en la idea de los Vengadores. (5) Pepper volverá, no lo duden.


End file.
